


The Sister That Time Forgot

by darling_pet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, One Shot, Reader is Rip's Sister, Reader is a Legion Member, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, The Legion of Doom (DCU), Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: When you come face to face with your long lost brother, Rip Hunter, he soon finds out where your allegiance truly lies...





	The Sister That Time Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“(Y/N)?!”

“Hello, brother. It's been a while.”

Standing in front of you is your older brother, Rip Hunter, looking at you like he sees a ghost. He tentatively takes a step towards you.

“I- I thought you were dead...”

“You thought wrong,” you reply coolly. You can see in Rip's wide eyes that he wants to hug you, his lost sister, but something in your tone restricts him from doing so.

“Where have you been all this time?” he demands. It's funny he uses the word _time_ because that's where you've been. All throughout time. Past, present, future. It was all at your fingertips thanks to a time-ship you stole from the Time Masters long ago.

“I've been around.”

“And why are you dressed in so much leather?”

“It comes with the territory,” you explain vaguely. Rip goes to pose a question but stops when a blond man walks up behind you and rests a territorial hand on your shoulder.

“You're with the Legion of Doom?” Rip asks upon seeing Eobard, not wanting to believe it. “ _Please_ tell me they're holding you captive.”

“That's not a nice thing to say, Rippy.”

“You better run while you still can, Captain,” Eobard warns. “You wouldn’t like it when she's angry. Although, I find it rather arousing...”

His eyes narrow at Eobard. “Back away from my sister, Thawne.”

“Now why would I do that? We _are_ lovers after all.” Poor Rip looks like he's about to have a heart attack. And then the anger sets in.

“You're coming with me.” Rip tugs at your arm, but you yank it away.

“No, I'm not. This is my life now.” You rest a territorial hand on Eobard's chest. “And we will defeat your so-called _Legends._ ”

“You're wrong... about so many things.”

_What does he know, anyway?_

“Goodbye, brother.” You drag your lover (Eobard's word for it) and speak over your shoulder, “See you on the front lines.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Hello could I request Rip Hunter's sister being part of the Legion of Doom and he's not happy when he discovers she's Eobard's lover?"


End file.
